Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 April 2016
09:22 *me 09:23 Yeah 09:24 Another way I ban trolls is I make fun of them 09:25 These trolls can just hits themselves into a wall 09:26 hi :( 09:26 Hi 09:26 Can anyone check 1651 web? It's buffed on my device with 21 moves. 09:26 *hit 09:26 Hi Candykresh 09:26 What happened? 09:27 sorry, 1649 09:27 i can check 09:27 1649 on my device is buffed 09:27 i am sad because of new color bomb +wrapped haha 09:27 since NRN is not here I can't ask 09:27 the new combo is double-edge 09:28 I know it was good point grinding technique 09:28 It makes 467 much harder 09:28 467 much harder, 522 much easier 09:28 But this new one has it's benefits 09:28 i can check but in 17 minutes because i dont have lives haha :P 09:28 Also 453 can be easier 09:28 just report in level page 09:28 but i cant get 3 stars without old combo 09:28 thanks 09:29 I am now busy on a different game 09:30 omg i didnt realize that 09:30 whats the dificulty of 467 now???? 09:31 S.hard or above, it's too easy to blow up all CBs 09:31 Is that timed level in that last world two episode still easy 09:31 yes 09:32 467 DW may be easier now 09:32 you can actually do cb+s combo first 09:33 hmm yes 09:34 Good news: The web version was updated to 1.94.1, and mixed levels are introduced. Bad news: No signs of episodes 121-122. 09:35 yes i saw some new icon but i cant play bcuz im on 1656 09:35 wdym by " no signs" ? 09:36 but isnt the latest episode 115 or sth like that? 09:37 "No sign" means "not found". I just checked world 31 on an swf, it's just 404. 09:37 what is swf? 09:37 sorry im not smart 09:37 ;( lol 09:37 https://d1s72spon8oqz4.cloudfront.net/swf/assets/sections/section31.swf 09:37 Hi! 09:38 ok i google small web format but i still dont get it xD 09:38 hi 09:38 Let's wait until episode 116 comes out. 09:39 latest is 114 or 115? 09:39 checking world 30 09:39 114 09:39 some of us are good at finding hidden data 09:39 ok 09:39 Only the level files of episode 121 exists, but not 122-123. 09:40 I thought you needed a swf decompiler to access the files 09:40 I had SWFRIP. 09:40 im on 409 09:40 237 wrapped candies 09:40 295 coconut wheels 09:41 236 color bombs 09:41 that's my inventory 09:42 When it was updated to 1.93.2, which was the release of Honey Highlands, the files of episodes 118-120 were revealed. 09:44 k 09:45 my second account has more than 2000 gold 09:45 and is really early in the game 09:46 1649 no buffed on web @akumaxx 09:47 I think the max score you can get is 2,147,483,647 09:49 The song with the most views in 24 hours was 'Gentleman" 09:49 38 million views in 24 hours 09:49 Yeah, 2,147,483,647 is the maximum value for a signed 32-bit integer. 09:50 which might be the end of candy crush 09:52 Only King knows. 09:52 Most popular Finnish video is a YTP of PSY 09:53 k 09:53 3 589 250 views 09:53 16 041 likes 09:54 wow 09:54 It's mostly from foreign watchers 09:54 Not only Finnish people 09:54 Americans also watches it 09:54 Although it's mostly finnish 09:55 It was pretty same Phenomenon as anothe YTP of Bambi, which was also made in Finland 09:55 yep 09:55 If king.com makes a candy crush level maker 09:56 After mixed levels, the next one to be introduced is "Jelly Color". It's unknown when it'll be introduced, as of yet. 09:56 Yep 09:56 A mixed level of Ingredients-Jelly-Moves-Order 09:57 This is wehy I quit CCS 09:57 It's endless 09:57 I think the possibilities are endless 09:57 Ingred-Jelly-Moves-Order-Timed 09:57 And leaf 09:58 with all blockers 09:58 So far, the combination is jelly+ingredients. 09:59 yeah 09:59 gtg 10:00 Ho fpr a;; 10:00 Hi for all 10:00 hi 10:01 As you all see some of the new levels nerfed after released 10:02 As the web version updated. 10:03 what they updated?or you mean the new levels? 10:04 In terms of versions, e.g.: 1.93.2 was updated to 1.94.1, which is the current one. 10:04 What is the music for them? 10:05 Who know what music in mixed levels?Like the music in mobile version? 10:05 idk 10:05 someone in the comments said it was awesome 10:09 Nobody upload at youtube of something 10:09 *or 10:10 back 10:17 wb 10:38 I have a suggestion for two new rollbacks because I think they are quite good at contribute. User:Overloadxyz and User:Erefix 2016 04 27